PhanFiction - That Christmas Morning -
by Sbuna101
Summary: It's Christmas morning at Dan and Phil's apartment, and a certain recorded scene might change everything. *please review*


PhanFiction  
That Christmas Morning  
by Sbuna101

-Dan-

"You really want to do this, don't you Phil?" I said nervously looking over to my boyfriend, dressed in his superman pjs, setting up the camera.  
"Yeah," He smiled. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Plus, if anything happens, we just can edit it out."  
I nodded, falling back onto the couch and closing my eyes. It was really early, a Christmas morning, and I hadn't woken up yet, but Phil had really wanted to do this, and I knew editting was an option so I gave in. He had gotten the idea a few days ago that recording us opening presents would be fun, and I had agreed, not really thinking twice about it. The problem was, I- er we hadn't come out yet about us being together. I knew Phil was fine with the phans knowing, and usually I'd do anything and everything to make him happy, but that. That was the one thing. The one thing I couldn't give him. I just wasn't comfortable with it. I was more than thankful that he understood.  
"Okay! All set up!" Phil said triumphantly, pulling me out of my daydreams. The camera was pointed down at the 'rave' tree where we would be sitting, next to the poorly wrapped Christmas gifts. I sat down, awaiting Phil to sit next to me. He pressed record, then jumped fowards, landing beside me.  
"Careful, you'll knock the whole tree over!" I giggled. He laughed, then look at the camera, starting the intro. "Hey guys!" I waved along with him. "So.. IT'S CHRISTMAS!" He shouted like a child, making me smile. Boy, did I love him. "So, I'm here, with Dan."  
"Hi!" I said, the stupid grin still spread on my face.  
"And since we live together, we're going to open our gifts!"  
We then waved our fists around, doing what looked like dancing, knowing music would be added in later.  
I opened a few of his, and he opened a few of mine. Things like 'Oh thanks!' and 'How sweet!' would be said, but we knew what we were both thinking. I could tell by his longer-than-usual stares he wanted to give me a kiss, and whisper his true appreciation. I wanted to do the same, and I knew we would when the recording was over.  
"I think that's everything!" I said looking around at the many Pokemon and lion stuffed toys that littered our lounge.  
"Well, not quite." He said, smiling.  
I gave him a questioning look as he pulled out an envolope that had been hidden in the tree. "Here." he said, thrusting it towards me. I knew I still had that inquiring face on when I took it, afraid something would happen. He giggled. "Don't worry, it's not filled with bees."  
I laughed, opening the metalic green envelope. I smiled see the failed drawing of some lions decorating the white paper. Pulling it out even more, I saw the note that was attatched to it. I began reading:

_To my little llama:_  
_ Dear Dan, _  
_ MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is just a small letter_  
_ I'm writing you just to tell you how much I love_  
_ you. You're not only an amazing best friend, but_  
_ the best boyfriend I could ever dream of having. I _  
_ don't think it's humanly possible to describe how _  
_ I feel when you hold me on stormy nights, or when_  
_ you kiss my nose, and giggle. Those mean more_  
_ to me than anything. You mean more to me than_  
_ anything that is! I love the way you're constantly_  
_ messing around with your hair. I love the way your_  
_ vivid eyes sparkle. I love the way you laugh, or_  
_ when I'm the cause of it, and I get the joy of seeing _  
_ that adorable dimple appear! I love your smile. I love_  
_ the way we dance when songs are playing on the radio_  
_ show, or how we draw horrible looking things on_  
_ the white board. I love the look of complete _  
_ concentration you get when you're editting. I love_  
_ your taste in music, TV shows, food, and so much_  
_ more. I love how you tickle me on the couch before_  
_ you shower my neck with little kisses. But most of_  
_ all, I love you. Just you. I love you, Dan. Even if_  
_ we don't tell anyone, you will always be mine, and_  
_ I'll forever be yours._  
_ I love you._  
_ From: your little Lion_

A water droplet fell on the paper, next to the stick figures kissing. One with black hair, one with brown. I looked up at him, smiling, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. I hadn't realized I was crying, but it didn't matter. They were tears of appreciation, love, happiness. So many emotions were buzzing around my mind. He starred at me, before he moved in closer, sitting behind me, wrapping his arms around my waste.  
"I love you so much, Phil" I choked out through the sobs.  
I laid there for a while, my head on his chest. We had both completely forgotten about the camera that had captured the entire thing.

It was still Christmas day, later in the afternoon though. Phil was in the other room, editting the video we had just shot. We had both laughed when we noticed the camera, still there, still recording. I was in the kitchen, making some snacks for the both of us. We had plans for tonight to go up to see Phil's family, so we had decided not to eat a big lunch.  
"Hey." I said sitting down next to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, as I placed a plate of Christmas cookie beside him.  
"Hi." He smiled. I continued to watch him edit, pitching in some ideas of effects, or funny captions that could be put below. We laughed at the funny things we wrote, until Phil stopped at the scene. The scene of me, crying whilest I read that beautiful note, then wrapped up in his arms, still sobbing on his chest. Phil gave a little sigh, before setting it to trim.  
"No wait." I said, as the mouse hovered over the 'trim' button, ready to be clicked. "Why don't- why don't we just leave it in?" I suggested.  
His eyes filled up with tears, a huge grin being painted on his face.  
"You sure?" He whispered. I nodded. That part was too beautiful to be disregarded. "All the phans will know." He said.  
"I don't mind." That was the truth. It used to bother me, thinking of millions of teenage girls knowing our secret, but now- something had changed. I didn't know what or how, but it had.  
"Okay." He kissed my nose, and pressed 'Upload'. It was a smaller file, so it wouldn't take more than an hour. Phil grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the couch. While we waited, I laid on his chest, snuggled up close, in silence.  
"Why did you change your mind?" Phil asked suddenly. I threw my gaze upwards, meeting his electric blue eyes looking questionably on me.  
I pondered it for a moment before answering. "Because. I knew it would make you happy. And you deserve it." I closed my eyes, and I felt him kiss the top of my head.  
"I love you little llama." He whispered.  
"I love you too, my lion."  
We both fell asleep, smiling.

THE END :D


End file.
